Roof Top Duel
by America's the Hero
Summary: Dave dueled the clown-presidents on the White House roof. What if someone was watching? Someone who couldn't allow them to die? What would Dave do if this someone confronted him? Would it change the outcome? Read to find out. One shot.


**Hey, peoples. Sorry I've been gone for a while. I had no computer for a few weeks and lost my muse(s) for all my stories. Now that I finally have my own laptop, I will try to update them, but I can't promise when. Anyways, while I've been gone, my friend got me into Rping and Homestuck. I'm planning on posting a few of our Rps here. This is one we did a few days. She was Dave, and I was America.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of the two amazing anime/comics. This is purely fan made, and shouldn't be taken as canon.**

**TW: Character death. Oh, and if you haven't read up to the first half of Act 6, there may be some spoilers.**

Everything had gone smoothly, the make up eating shit heads were knocked out on the roof top. All Dave had to do was stab them with his shitty katana and be done with this. He raised his sword, easily killing the first one when he heard someone behind him. He spun away from his murderous deed and put his sword at the ready, betraying no emotion to the newcomer.

Alfred, also known as America, had been watching the fight on the roof for a while. He couldn't gain the inclination to actually /help/ his bosses. At least until their deaths were imminent. He saw the sword wielding man push the clowns down, ready to kill them. He ran up to the rebel, momentarily not focusing on his actions. "Hey! Dude!" he called. "Wow. I just wanna talk. I can't let you kill those two," he informed, trying to be diplomatic.

Dave's eyes narrowed at Alfred. "Why not? Can't you see they're fucking everything up?" He didn't lower his weapon, his blond hair wiping about in the wind. His tone was still ever emotionless, despite the situation. "Do me a favor and get out of here, kid."

Alfred wished he hadn't chosen gunkind as his strife specibus; he had had trouble finding bullets recently. This left him defenseless in the way of longe range weapons, but he also had his fistkind. Not that he could get close enough to do any damage if the need arose. "They are important, dude! It's a matter of life or death for me! If you kill them-" he cut off, noticing the corpse. "If you kill him," he restarted, pointing at the body of the remaining president, "all government will be lost. I cannot allow that to happen." He looked back up with renewed determination in his eyes. "I've been around much longer than you. I'm not leaving until you stop trying to kill my boss!"

Dave raised an eyebrow, ironically of course. "'Life or death', huh? What, is /she/ threatening you? Should've known you'd be working for the witch. You look way too young to be in a place like this. Stop bluffing and get out. I don't have time for you." He paused before smirking. "Well, actually I do, but I'm impatient. Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

"No, I'm not working for her. Directly. It's a lot more complicated than that," Al said, trying to explain but not give away too much until he had to. "I have had many bosses, but thankfully no one as evil as she is was one. Or two, I guess in this case." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out how to stay alive. "Please, I'm the last one left. If I die, civilization as we known it will cease to exist. The world will be much worse than how it is now."

"Are you trying to say that, if I kill clownboy here, you're gonna magically drop dead?" Dave rolled his eyes. "And what the fuck do you mean 'the last one'...?" Dave stepped backwards to the last president, holding his sword above the man's throat. If he so much as dropped the sword he would kill the juggalo. "Explain."

"Dude. It wouldn't be instantanious, but that would kill me. I don't really want to think on the specifics. It is apparently a very painful way to go." Al held his hands up in a placating manner, taking a step forwards when the man held the katana to the clowns neck. "It doesn't really matter what I meant. Just know that with me gone, the world will never be able to revive. I can't explain any more. Please, you have to trust me," he practically begged.

"Wow, you must have a bigger head than me. I'm making a new world. Without her damn puppet figureheads she can't do anything to us anymore." He pressed it harder, the juggalo letting out a grunt of pain. "If this is really life or death for you, I think you can break a simple rule."

"For the new world, you need someone like me. At least to get them started. Otherwise, it could go horribly wrong," he tried to reason. He sighed wen he saw the katana getting closer to killing off his boss. He steeled himself to reveal his secret. "I've only told those two and the fifty so before them. My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I am the anamorphic representation of the United States of America. All the others like me are gone. They either died or killed themselves. I am the last one left." He looked at the other blond, hoping, wishing, /praying/ to be believed.

Dave blinked, frowning. "Karshit mentioned something like that... Sorry Alfred, I love America and all, but you fucked up. I have to kill him to save the world. For my brother."

"You've been talking to dad(1)?" Alfred asked, confused. "That doesn't matter right now," he said, waving one hand in a dismisive gesture. "Please, can't we do this in a way that won't kill me? I want to help change the world too!" he proclaimmed, almost sounding like his old self, a self that had been gone for a while. "Look," he added, "I understand wanting to be a hero for your bro. I tried to do the same thing!" His eyes teared up, memories of his brother's suicide brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them away, trying to focus on the task at hand. "If you make a new world, you're bound to make another person like me, yes?" he asked rhetorically. "Let me be their guide. You'll not find another..."

Dave looked at the country, feeling a very small smidge of regret for his next actions. "Sorry, America, but I need to do this." He slashed downwards with his katana, killing the final president of the US ever.

Alfred crumpled to his knees, coughing up blood. "Ha...ha... Guess I... couldn't... ha... be the hero after all. Mattie... I'm coming to... ha... join you." He looked up at his killer. "En... enjoy your an... archy... Dave... Strid... er..." America coughed one last time. He fell flat on his face on the roof top, not breathing.

Dave felt a slight remorse, but overall felt glad he could help stop the batter witch. He flew off, never to be heard from again.

**There. That's all folks! The ending was completely mine, so if Dave is OOC, sorry. I'm not good at the HS characters yet. This will stay a one shot. We did kill my character, so there's really no place for it to go. If you feel like doing anything about it, be my guest.**

**(1) Head canon: Since Kk made the universe, doesn't that like make him dad to all the countries? If I can talk my friend into it, we will probably do a Rp on that too.**


End file.
